happy_maifandomcom-20200213-history
Egyptions Escape
the scene opens with Sabrina Carpenter driving to the pyramid of the moon with Kelsey Klingensmith as the desert sand gets hotter and hotter. as Mystery Supervision arrives the two immediately recognize Christopher as he walks up to them. he greets them both but the rest of the team except for Searra have no clue who they are because they never met either of them except on Christmas when they met Kelsey and became friends with her. Jessica then recognizes her as Sabrina Carpenter and Steven thinks she's beautiful and walks up to her as she kisses him on the cheek in spite of a crush on him at first sight. then everyone arrives as they walk into the pyramid where Sabrina tells them about a story involving cat demons as Steven and Christopher immediately start running back in fear when the two comfort them informing them that it's okay to be scared as long as you're strong enough to hang in there and survive anything. then as they continue they find a real cat demon and run away really fast! as they make it into the first room they find an elevator and follow it down to the basement of the pyramid and find the hypnotize-picture that immediately mesmerizes searra and Christopher screams in fear and runs when the two start running too and searra snaps out of her trance as they continue their exploration with Steven still love struck from that kiss from Sabrina. as Sabrina finds a hidden door full of cat demons as she shuts it in fright! as the team starts running away again Melanie O'Reilly appears as a cat demon too! Sabrina gets an idea to climb up onto the ledge of the platform inside the pyramid and turns Melanie back to normal. after she's freed she explains that the cat demon leader kidnapped her and held her captive as a fellow cat demon! then the cat demons chase them again as they run into a hotel out in the middle of the desert as Sabrina asks if their reservations at the hotel are ready to which he answers with yes they are gorgeous. as she blushes in surprise as the team starts to walk off and Kelsey walks off too! as they make it into their rooms they split up the groups as Kelsey Jessica Steven and Christopher in one room and Sabrina searra veronica and Francesca in the other room. while Sabrina is sleeping a cat demon jumps through the window causing her to scream and the others think she's trying to escape as the wake up and see a cat demon and scream causing Kelsey and Christopher to wake up and wake the others to go check it out. Kelsey grabs a bat and threatens to beat it to death and it jumps away. Sabrina apologizes to everyone and they say they didn't want her hurt and head back to their room to get back to sleep. in the morning they wake up and find cat demons in the basement and Christopher opens a door and everyone runs inside and the first song plays while the cat demons burst through the ceiling as they run very fast! as the song ends they make into the lobby of the hotel where the cat demon leader shows up and scares the team out of the hotel as Kelsey is gone from sight! Sabrina points out that she must not have made it out when Christopher starts crying emotionally about Kelsey's disappearance as Sabrina dries his tears and tells him to never worry 'cause they'll find her before the cat demons do. Sabrina finds her hat in the sand and Christopher holds onto it tightly. Jessica finds footprints in the sand and the team follows them and finds Kelsey unconscious in the dessert burning from exhaustion as Sabrina revives her and Christopher hugs her in relief that she's okay. Kelsey explains that she made it out but she was knocked out by the cat demons as they left her there unconscious and then she was saved by them. Sabrina finds a remote that activates the hypnotize picture. Sabrina gets the idea that someone purposely activated the picture to scare them away from the hotel to look for treasure to which Melanie explains that the legend DID talk about treasure that the pharaoh cat hid before dying as the zombie cats subdued the master and soon they died after their master a few seconds later as the cat demons attack them again and everyone starts running after they mesmerize Francesca into a cat demon. as everyone screams she suddenly snaps out of her trance too. as everyone realizes that the hypnotize picture is activated again and deactivated then. Sabrina asks Steven where her sunglasses are and after he hands them back to her she kisses him on the cheek again in appreciation for it. everyone runs away from the cat demons as the next song plays during the second chase scene after the song ends Sabrina revives Steven with water as he awakens from exhaustion and she gets a happy look on her face knowing that her friends are okay as everyone notices that Francesca is gone as they all panicking in fright after noticing her disappearance Jessica says a reference from jaws 2 "just when you thought it was safe to go to the pyramid of the moon" as everyone escapes they organize their suspects by alphabetical order the suspects were Francesca Herman the owner of the hotel and Ricky Spanish who started resenting the team even more after he was arrested so that made 3 suspects in total already so they look for more back where they started from-the pyramid of the moon. Kelsey finds Francesca's electric guitar and Christopher recognizes it from that el Chupicabra mystery in Veracruz Mexico where she lives. everyone accidently pressures Christopher causing him to walk away in an upset manner so Kelsey and Sabrina try to comfort him and he doesn't know how to stop the pressure from ruining his career so they find a way to help him solve the mystery. Sabrina gives Christopher some advice on never letting problems take control of him at all times and he finds the cat demons quickly and runs after sensing them beyond the sand lair as everyone starts running away knowing that they see them and run as the last song plays in the background after they escape they set a trap with Jessica as the bait with help from Sabrina as the assistant in helping him set the trap as the trap works with help from Kelsey's indestructible ropes that were used to hold the trap together. as Sabrina unmasks the cat demon leader she is surprised to find Francesca as the cat demon leader to scare Christopher and the others away to protect them from the booby-traps since she was able to sense the traps from anywhere. she was then almost arrested by Cody but instead given a second chance with Christopher's wish to have her around and Sabrina gives Steven one last goodbye kiss this time on the lips as they leave for Ireland as the next mystery awaits the episode ends as the pyramid shaped design closes in on Sabrina Christopher and Kelsey's picture as a memory of their third encounter.